


It was okay because I loved you [let me, let me believe]

by kannuki_neru



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-DBSK, implied coming-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never let certain names make it past their lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was okay because I loved you [let me, let me believe]

 

 

Years later when they part ways ( _can never go back to ‘just friends’_ ) and chat on the phone sometimes ( _did faded love steal our friendship along the way_ ) there is still an unspoken doubt lingering, and if one of the voices cracks a little ( _was it all right to take half of our fans away to do this_ ) for unknown reasons, neither mentions it.

They never let certain names make it past their lips (Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun), just because Jaejoong and Yunho visit them separately. 

( _it’s only fair that the five of us are over_ ).


End file.
